User talk:Rainsplash987
/Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here Hey Rainy! I have an idea for a comic for the Nightly. Do ya want me to draw it, or are there any conditions, or...? XD Also, are you gonna be finished my siggie soon? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 23:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Darkeh, that's so funny! :P By the way, how long does it take to make a signature? Hey Hi Rainy! I want my siggie to be in ice blue letters saying:I'm too sexy for my pelt! Spottedstar02 (talk) 01:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hey, can my signature be in white and blue letters, saying: "Kaiba is best, and so am I."? how about today?Cynderheart (talk) 14:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart RAINY! I wanted to make Stormstar on some warrior cat maker games. :3 {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 09:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) (Yes, I know my siggie is awfull, because I dunno how to do all those links and coding. : 3) Signature. I have a question about the signatures. How long does it take to make a signature? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 15:29, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Been busy... I understand, Rainy. I forgive you. :) Busy? Same here. It's just that I've been waiting paitently for my signature... Anyway, I've been busy as well. Say! Why don't you come to the chat room? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 20:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol. It's not out yet I am just so lazy so I didn't want to wait another two weeks to make a new siggie xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 20:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I love your siggie! Just thought I should let you know that xD User: Ash622 School is finally out! Time to be lazy!! 20:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) What anon????? Sorry I haven't been here, my computer broke. And I might leave....but idk yet. Has Arti said anything about my block from WFW?:(-Silver Siggie matters... help please? Hi Rainy! I was wondering if you could make me a siggie. I don't mind what color it is, but I'd like it to say, "Covered in flame, I make the iced spirit melt." I would do it myself, but your the best siggie maker as #1, and for #2, I dunno how to make my own. :3 I hope you have the time to do these things. I highly appreciate it! Thanks SOOOOO much! BCEngine (talk) 02:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin. O_O Can I be an admin? Or is there to many? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 11:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi rainy! It me, Sunfur. I just wanted to know if there isn't a medince apperntice, because Firekit is six now, and I want her to be a medince cat, Thanks!Queen Sunfur (talk) 13:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Queen Sunfur Signature 3. Hey, Rainy, is my signature done yet? If not, I'll tell you this: "Kaiba is Best," should be in blue, and "And so am I." should be in white. Okay? Rhi-Yalo (talk) 17:04, May 26, 2013 (UTC) My SIGGIE :P Hey, Rainy! Is my SIGGIE ready? Rhi-Yalo Hey, Rainy? I was wondering if you could open up a spot for Darkkit... Rhi's been really helpful, and I think she deserves that poistion. [[User:Mistybird|'''I am Misty.]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Chat Rainy, get on Chat. Ninja's on :3 Sorry for nagging [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!''']] 23:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey... siggie? Hi Rainy... sorry if I'm pushing, but is my siggie ready? I know your busy, I am too. It's almost the end of the school year and we are REALLY close to June! I've barely gotten all my weekend homework done. Thanks a buch! BCEngine (talk) 01:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The description is..... Hey It's ok about the siggie thing. Here is the description: It will say, "With eyes of fire, I melt the frozen soul." And the colors I don't really mind what you use. Thanks again! BCEngine (talk) 01:57, May 28, 2013 (UTC)